


New Years Eve

by TheTomatoFox



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomatoFox/pseuds/TheTomatoFox
Summary: A 2p!Italy x Reader drabble from my Quotev.





	

Luciano peered at (Name)'s face, her mouth slightly open as drool began to slowly leak out. He chuckled at the sight, gently closing her mouth. Carefully, he placed himself next to her, the soft bed beckoning him to sleep.

"You missed the fireworks," He whispered, nuzzling her neck. "But it's okay, I took pictures."

She simply grunted in reply, but Luciano was pleased nonetheless.

"I didn't get to confess either, but..." He yawned. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek, softly mumbling, "Buonanotte bella." 

With a tight grip on her, he soon succumbed to sleep.


End file.
